


Snow Day

by costumejail



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: The Girl's first snow in the zones.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days), background funkobracola bc its me
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995661
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of the Danger Days Year Ten Celebration! Prompt was holidays (and I took a liberty or two with it).

Jet Star woke up cold. They sniffed, rolling over and burying their face in the blankets. The Girl squirmed around in their arms before settling back down. She didn’t normally sleep curled up in their arms like this, usually just being in the bed was enough to help ward off her nightmares.

Slowly, Jet opened their eyes. They weren’t really ready to wake up but they knew they had chores to do. They rolled onto their back, stretching the arm that the Girl wasn’t hanging onto out of the blankets.

It was cold. The air was cold. They sat up, freeing their arm from the clutches of the Girl and peered out the window.

All they saw was a flurry of white.

“Girlie, _Mariposa_ , baby, wake up!”

“Wha—?” The Girl blinked awake, rubbing one hand over her eyes.

“Go look out the window,” Jet murmured, nudging her.

It took a minute for the girl to get her bearings, then she padded to the window, climbing up on the desk to press her nose to the glass.

“It’s cold!” She fell back, rubbing her face. “Why is it all… white outside?”

“It’s snow!”

“Whasthat?” The Girl’s eyes lit up, always excited to learn a new thing.

“Go wake up Party and Ghoul! Wait, come here,” Jet wrapped a spare blanket around the Girl’s shoulders, not wanting her to get cold on the journey to the other bedroom. “Okay, _now_ go wake up Party and Ghoul.”

She disappeared out the door and Jet heard her little footsteps down the hall. They heard her enter the room and heard an exaggerated grunt as she must have jumped up onto the bed. Then Jet rolled out of bed and got dressed carefully. Given how cold it was in the bedroom, it would be even colder out. So they layered on their warmest socks, an extra pair of pants, and a thick sweater over their shirt.

They padded down the hall, following the sounds of the Girl’s excited voice mingling with Party Poison’s and, much sleepier-sounding, Fun Ghoul’s.

Jet didn’t immediately enter the other bedroom, first knocking on the door to the broadcast room and letting themself in when Cherri Cola told them to.

“C’mon, snow day,” Jet smiled at the younger ‘joys, curled up together on the armchair. 

The Kobra Kid had been asleep, or at least sitting very still in Cherri’s lap with his sunglasses pushed right up to his eyebrows, but he stirred at Jet’s voice and swung his legs over to stand up, a little unsteadily.

“Be a minute,” smiled Cherri.

Nodding, Jet left the broadcast room and finally pushed their way into the bedroom that Party and Ghoul had been occupying. They laughed. The Girl was sitting in the middle of the bed, wrapped up in a small mountain of blankets as Ghoul and Party were getting dressed quickly. They, too, were wearing as many layers as would be comfortable.

“Jet! Party won’t tell me what snow is! They just said,” The Girl dropped her voice in a childish approximation of Party’s voice. “‘Get all dressed up warm and get ready to have some fun.’ Wha’s that mean?”

“Means you better go get dressed, okay, love? Two layers and actually wear socks!” Jet shouted down the hall as she scampered away.

“Is this her first snow?” Kobra yawned as he led Cherri into the bedroom.

“Think so,” replied Ghoul. He pranced over to Kobra and wrapped an arm around both his and Cherri’s waists. “Morning.”

Cherri and Kobra returned the embrace, Jet turned away to give them a bit of privacy, laughing at Party’s faux-disgusted face.

“Go check on the Girl? Make sure she’s not turning herself into a cocoon or somethin’?” Jet offered.

Party took the out and left the room.

“Guess we aren’t gettin’ any of those chores done today,” Ghoul turned to Jet when he was done greeting his partners.

“Nah, s’okay. Girlie’s first snow. Important shit, you know.”

“That it is,” Kobra smiled.

“I’ll go start some breakfast. Probably won’t go out but I can have some hot chocolate ready when yinz come in?” Cherri looked a little nervous but calmed when Jet flashed him a grin.

“Sounds good, thanks, Cher.”

Cherri nodded, then tugged Kobra and Ghoul out of the bedroom. Jet followed, laughing to themself at the way Kobra and Ghoul practically skipped down the hallway.

It was probably only Kobra and Poison’s third snow themselves, so Jet could understand the excitement. Ghoul was just… Being Ghoul.

Breakfast was a loud and excited affair. By the good grace of the Witch, they actually had enough food for everyone to eat a full meal, then they laced the Girl into her boots and pulled a hand-knit toque that Party had summoned from somewhere over her curls and dragged her out to the snow.

Instantly, she shrieked.

“It’s cold!”

“Yeah, baby! C’mon,” Ghoul took her hand in his and dragged her further into the wintery landscape.

There was only an inch or so of snow, but it was enough for Ghoul to roll around in, laughing and cheering as the Girl mimicked him. For a few minutes, the other three ‘joys were content to watch. Then Poison took a running start at Kobra and jumped, sending him to the ground. They wrestled for a few minutes, Kobra could have easily taken Party, but this wasn’t a real fight. At one point Party actually pinned Kobra successfully, and began shoving handfuls of snow down the back of his shirt.

“Jet! Help me out, here!” Kobra pleaded, squirming and fighting in vain.

Jet took a step forward, ready to hoist Party off of Kobra and shove a little snow down his own shirt when something powdery collided with the side of their face.

Identical laughs rose up from Ghoul and the Girl. Jet turned to see both of them quickly hiding something behind their backs. Then, as one, they revealed a pair of snowballs each, launching them at Jet. Ghoul’s projectiles went wide, but the Girl hit Jet square in the face and chest.

“Oh, that’s it!” Party and Kobra forgotten, Jet scooped up their own handfuls of snow and engaged in a full-on battle with Ghoul and the Girl.

Eventually, Party and Kobra got tired of their own wrestling and joined in the snowball fight. It would have been an even match if it weren’t for Kobra alternating between being on Ghoul and the Girls’ team and Jet and Party’s. The traitor. 

They ranged over the whole yard, running in and out of the random piles of scrap, using the Trans Am and bikes as shelters, and even some blaze-of-glory ambush attempts that of course ended in a hasty retreat as the other team pelted them with handfuls of snow.

After probably an hour, they trooped back into the diner, red-faced and out of breath. They stripped off their layers, leaving them a dripping, sweaty pile in the middle of the entranceway and got changed into lighter, but still warm clothes. The large windows of the diner weren’t really suited to keeping the building warm, but they did give them a gorgeous view of the snow-covered desert.

Cherri poked his head out of the kitchen, smiling, “Alright, I’ve got hot chocolate, hot Jump Juice, and Witch knows where I found cookies but I’m not inclined to question it. Who wants some?”

They all gathered in the kitchen, sitting on the floor to enjoy their post-snow-war feast.

“Guess we aren’t goin’ to th’ market today,” Party mused around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie.

“Why not?” The Girl took a big drink from her hot chocolate, then stuck her tongue out, having obviously burned it.

“Snow day,” replied Cherri, taking a cautious sip of his Jump Juice and, apparently, also burning his tongue on it. “Zones-wide holiday, no one’s gonna do much of anything today.”

“Shiny!” The Girl’s eyes were wide as she obviously pondered the meaning of a snow day. “Can we go back outside, though?”

“Yeah, _Princesa_ , What d’you say we go over to Doc’s and see if Pony will go sledding with us?”

“Sledding?”

“You’ll see,” Cherri ruffled the Girl’s hair, then pulled her into his lap.

“Okay,” yawned the Girl. She leaned her head back against Cherri’s shoulder and closed her eyes for a second. “But can we have a nap, first?”

“Yeah, we can have a nap first.” Cherri pressed a kiss to the top of the Girl’s head, smiling. “Whatever you want, Girlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:  
> Mariposa - Butterfly (Spanish)  
> Princesa - Princess (Spanish)  
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
